A Baby?
by xchasingdeathx
Summary: "I felt the baby, today. I realized how much I loved it, and how much it meant to me."/ Please read.(:
1. Chapter 1

"No," she whispered, staring down in disbelief at the little plastic stick in her hand. Ally Dawson was pregnant. Her body trembled with fear as she sat on the tile floor of the bathroom.

Tears filled her eyes. She tried not to cry. Her friends would bother her about why she was crying for days, wanting to know the reason behind her tears. And she didn't want to tell them she was expecting a baby at sixteen years old.

Especially Austin. Who just so happened to be the father.

She knew it was a bad idea, but she wanted to loose her virginity to someone. Someone special. And Austin, her best friend, was just the guy. Sure, it might've been kind of awkward for her to ask him, but he kindly gave in.

She should've known her actions would have consequences. All she wanted was to have sex. They should've been more careful. But now, she was stuck with a baby.

Eventually, she forced herself up, running to the practice room. Her journel sat on the piano. She picked it up, sitting down in the chair that sat next to the piano.

_Dear Journel, _

_Today I found out I was pregnant. Yep, pregnant at sixteen. Austin's the father. Dammit, I really messed up. All I wanted to do was try it. See how sex felt. How it worked. But everything has to have some sort of result. If only we used damn protection, I wouldn't be in here, about to cry. Can best friends even raise a baby? I need help._

_Ally_

She threw the journel back on the piano, and wrapped herself into a ball, letting few tears fall down her cheek. Her hand made it's way to her stomach. There's a baby in here, she thought. My baby.

Austin, Trish and Dez barged in. Ally quicky removed her hands from her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, looking at Ally as if she was suspicious.

"I'm fine." She pulled her lips into a smile, looking up at her three friends. She was glad she had them. But she knew it would be three times harder to tell them that she was pregnant. Now wasn't the time. Maybe she'd tell Trish later, but the other two would have to wait.

"Ally, I booked Austin a gig, so maybe you guys could write a song tonight?" Trish asked.

"Trish can I talk to you?" she asked, fiddling with her thumbs. "Alone," she looked upward at her two guy friends. They left the room, allowing the girls to have some time.

As soon as they left, Ally began to cry.

"Ally," Trish asked, patting her back, "what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"N-no, Trish. I need to tell you something," Ally muttered.

"Anything, Ally," Trish sweetly replied.

"I'm p-p-pregnant."

"What? Ally, how did this happen? When was this? Who's the dad?" she asked, worriedly. Her eyes were wide-opened, shocked at the news I'd broke to her.

"How, I wanted to loose my virginigy, it was a week and a half ago, and Austin."

"Austin? Like the one that's standing right out there?" She pointed towards the door, eyes still wide.

"Yes, Trish. I feel disgusting. He's my best friend! Not my boyfriend," Ally cried, flaling her arms.

"Shh, Ally, it'll be okay. But, you're going to have to tell him."

Ally nodded, letting the boys back in. They were slightly confused as to why Ally's cheeks were stained red, and Trish's face was pale, both of them not acting like theirselves. They wondered what they were keeping from them. Austin would know soon, because she had to tell.

"So, Ally," Austin began, "can we work on the song tomorrw?"

She nodded, "Sounds great."

Everyone left, but Ally.

She grabbed her car keys and was off. I mean, she needed to go to the doctor, and she didn't want to tell her dad yet. He'd know in a few days, maybe weeks. No, she would tell him in a few days. It's going to have to happen sooner or later, and sooner would be a better idea.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Dawson. I'm Dr. Grey. It's nice to meet you." Ally thought her doctor looked nice, but she was worried what she would think of her. She was a pregnant teenager, and society does a pretty good job at judging them.

"Hi. I wanted to see if my... baby," she could barely spit the word out, "was healthy. And if it's even there. All I used was a store bought pregnancy test."

Dr. Grey smiled slightly, helping Ally lay down. She put her hands on Ally's belly, feeling around and putting slight pressure on her abdomonal area. Ally couldn't help but let out slight giggles, as it tickled her.

"Well, Allyson, I can feel a slight pulse. Not a strong one, being the baby isn't very developed yet, but you do have a baby in there."

Ally let out a sigh. Of course, she was happy that she didn't get the nes that there was nothing in there, because then she'd just wasted her time and money at this appointment, and she'd had lied to her best friend. But, she was scared. Scared to tell people, scared of what people at school will say, scared of what to do with the baby, scared to give birth. Babies in general just made her nervous.

But she knew what she had to do tomorrow when her and Austin were writing a song for him. She'd have to tell him about the baby. _Their _baby.

* * *

**A/N: I know some people don't like Auslly pregnancy stories, but some people do, and they're fun to write, so that's what I'm doing! I have written one before on wattpad, and I'm taking some of the stuff that I'd written there, and adding in it there, so I'm not copying anyone. (Just because the stories can be really similar with others). **

**Anyways, please review! Give me your thoughts or ideas on what you want to happen! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally sat in her room, alone. Thinking. Babies sure do cause a lot of stress, even before they're even born. She could feel a small spark inside of her. Her baby. Even though it was barely a month old, she could fill small stirrings inside of her stomach. It was the most incredible feeling ever.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath, "I'm gonna be late."

She ran to her car and drove to Sonic Boom. Her and Austin had a lot of work to do before he had to perform. She could feel her heartbeat race and she walked inside of the store. She had to tell him about the baby.

"Hey, Austin," she greeted him as she walked up to the practice room.

"Ally..." he spoke quietly, looking through her journel.

_Shit, her journel._

"A-Austin... What did you see?" she asked, biting her lip out of nervousness.

He stood up and walked towards her. His best friend. "Are you really pregnant?"

She felt her lip quiver. "I am, Austin."

He didn't reply, but walked over, engulfing her in a hug. She couldn't do this alone, no matter how hard she tried. He would have to be there for her. For them.

"Austin," she whispered, tears falling onto his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he whispered, finally pulling away from her embrace. "We're going to have to tell our parents."

"I know, I know," I replied. "You tell yours and I'll tell mine tonight. We'll go from there."

"Okay, Ally. How about we start the song tomorrow?" he asked. But he didn't wait for an answer. He was already sprinting out the door to God knows where. Austin had always had places he went during stressful times. Dez's house, the park, his basement.

She picked herself up, and walked out of the door. This time, she remembered to get her book. She couldn't afford for anyone else to accidently find out she's pregnant. She needed to be able to tell them for herself.

* * *

Austin ran to the park, where he'd normally go is he was upset. He wasn't mad at Ally, no. It was as much his fault as hers. Yeah, she asked to have sex, but they were both stupid enough to do it.

He sat on the bench, humming tunes to himself so he could relax. That's what he needed right now; relaxation. How was he going to tell his parents that his best friend was also the mother of his son or daughter?

He didn't know how to feel about the whole thing? Should they keep it? Should they give it up for adoption? He'd have to talk to Ally about that. She is the one who has to carry him or her for eight months.

Austin got onto his feet after a while of thinking, and ran to his house. He watched as his parents talked in the living room. His seven-year-old sister, Alexandra, played with her toys in the chair. He had to tell them.

* * *

"Daddy?" Ally asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ally," he replied, "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. You're really pregnant?"

She nodded, putting her hands on his, "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, honey. We can get through this. As a family."

"Thanks, daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her. Hopefully, she'd feel a little bit better about having a child after the talk with her dad. He was a little upset at first, but he realized there was nothing she could do. It was her mess, she needed to clean it up. He'd help her, but punishing her would make everything more difficult.

* * *

There was a quiet knock at her bedroom door. Ally got up, opening the door.

"Hi Ally!"

"Hey, Austin," she whispered, her lips forming a smile.

"Ally, I got a job as a cashier. I need to support you and the baby as much as I can, so this is my first step."

"Thank you! This means a lot to me, ya know."

"Good. I can't wait to see our son or daughters smile. Maybe it'll be like yours, big and full of love."

Ally blushed at this. "Maybe it'll be like yours, easy to love and makes you feel happy."

"Either way, it'll be perfect." He smiled down at her.

Ally realized, now, that having a baby maybe wouldn't be that bad. Or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

**A/N- Two chapters in a day! This is a sucky chapter though, just a filler. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Austin, we need to talk about this," Ally said. Yes, they were talking about what they were going to do with the baby. Adoption or raise it? These words raced through the teens heads.

"I know, Ally. You're the mother, you should make the decision. Either way, I know you went with the right choice." He put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her calm.

"Honestly, Austin. I think we should give the baby up. A couple, an older, more mature couple should raise him or her. They don't need teen parents- better yet, teen parents who aren't even together," Ally explained. It had been a heard decision, but her and her dad had talked about it. He thought it was for the best.

"You're right, our baby needs the best him or her can get. And maybe another family will be the right choice." He smiled at her, but felt an aching pain deep inside. Not only had he just lied, he didn't want his baby to be taken away from him. They made it, they should keep it.

"Thanks, Austin. I'm glad you agree. It's the best thing for the baby." She smiled down at the tiny bump. Yes, she had a bump now. You could barely notice it, but she'd lifted up her shirt for him to see many times. Austin couldn't be happier when he saw the growing belly.

"I gotta go, Alls. Talk to you later." Austin rushed straight home.

"Hi, honey," his mom greeted him with a kiss, "how's Ally and the baby?" Mrs. Moon could barely register the thought of her own son having a baby, but she was more than excited for her family to grow.

"Ally's good, so is the baby. They're both very healthy so far. But Mom?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Ally wants to give away the baby..." he muttered. "I just don't think I can do that. I mean, I'm it's father. It's _real_ father."

"Austin, if that's what she wants, you should know that's the best for the baby. Maybe they'll let you see him or her when Ally has it."

"Okay, okay," Austin whispered. Maybe she was right, though. Ally was smart, and if she knew things, then they were always right. Maybe it was the best for his son or daughter, and he only wanted what was best for it.

"Whatever she chooses is right for you two. Maybe a baby just wasn't meant to be in this equation." Although Mrs. Moon did believe the teens were absolutely adorable with each other, a baby might be too much for them.

"You're right mom. Ally's choice is the right choice. The baby needs a family."

* * *

"Hello, Allyson," Dr. Grey greeted. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing towards Austin.

"This is my best friend, Austin," Ally told her. She didn't even mention that he was the father. She actually had started to have a liking towards Dr. Grey, and she didn't want to ruin it by adding on to her already teen pregnancy situation, that her best friend was the father.

"Hello, Austin." She had Ally lay down, pulling her shirt up.

"I see it, Allyson. It's small, but it's definitely there," Dr. Grey told her, pressing on the tiny bump. "How happy are you to see that?"

"It makes me feel amazing. That I'm holding a baby."

Dr. Grey smiled at the girl. "Now who wants to see the baby?"

Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I do."

"I do, too," Ally told her, smiling as wide as she could.

"Indeed." She grabbed the gel, rubbing the cold liquid around Ally's belly. Her wand-like instrument danced over Ally's abdomen, trying to focus it's way onto the baby.

The screen showed a small figure. It didn't look quite human yet, but it was quite something to the pair. Neither of them had seen anything like it. The figure- their baby- moved around slightly, trying to make itself comfortable.

"I can feel it," Ally stated, her smile growing bigger by the second. "I can feel it." She looked back at Austin who was smiling as big- maybe bigger- then her at the amazing sight in front of him.

"Can you? Usually small movements like this leave the mother ecstatic when he starts kicking. Kicks are something a mother will never forget," Dr. Grey explained.

"You'll get those in a few months. For now, you'll have dizziness, some bloating, heartburn, calmness, swelling and easy change in sex drive. You'll either crave it, or it'll turn you off as much as possible. I know they sound awful, but they're something every mother goes through to see their baby's beautiful face."

"Thank you. May we have the pictures?" Ally asked.

She nodded, handing the sonogram of their baby to Ally.

"Bye, Dr. Grey."

"Bye, Allyson, Austin."

Ready or not, these two were in for a ride.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter three! Thanks to everyone who's reading. **

**Please review, they encourage me to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin," his dad said, concerned as his son walked in the house. "Where were you?"

"I was at the doctors with Ally," he told his dad, sitting down on the couch.

"Austin, listen. I hope you guys come to adoption. Neither of you are ready for this kind of acceptance and responsibility. Your mom and I had you at twenty-six, and it was hard. Imagine how hard it'll be for sixteen year olds!"

"Dad, we are. But, really? You think it's any different? Babies need love, and whether I'm sixteen or twenty-six, I'm willing to give that child the same amount of love either way," Austin yelled angrily at his father.

"Austin Moon! Don't speak to me like that! You two both know it is not a good idea to bring a baby into the World. You're just not ready!" Mr. Moon yelled back at Austin.

"Whatever, dad. But you know _nothing_ about my baby, and what he or she will become. I know my baby will be perfect," I muttered, walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

"Ally." Mr. Dawson shook Ally's sleeping body carefully, trying to wake her up from her nap.

"Huh? Daddy?" she asked, looking up him, rubbing her eyes.

"Ally, honey, I know a couple who might want the baby. They want to meet with you and Austin tomorrow. Will that work?"

"Yes. Tell them thank you," she told her dad, giving him a small smile, before laying back down on the couch.

"I will, Ally. Make sure you inform Austin about the meeting."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

"Austin." Ally banged on his bedroom door loudly with one hand, her other on the forming bump on her stomach. Only a few more weeks until they'd find out whether they were having a baby girl or baby boy. And she was more than excited.

He swiftly opened the door, revealing the small girl.

"Hey, Ally." He smiled. She _was_ his best friend, after all, and they always made each other good.

"Austin, we have an meeting with the couple who might want to adopt..." she whispered, moving her hands to the bump, "...the baby."

"That's good. To be honest, I was having doubts about giving our baby away. Maybe it was just the thought of being a dad. I know it'll be the best for him or her though," Austin told Ally, slightly smiling at the still thought of being a father. To Ally's baby.

"Really? My dad kept telling me how a mothers attachment when they're actually having the baby is much stronger than they ever imagined. It kind of scares me, ya know? By the time I'm pushing out a baby, it'll be too late," Ally whispered.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, looking down at her.

"I... I don't know. I'm sixteen, I shouldn't be making these types of choices," she whispered, looking up to him.

"I know, but hey- you'll be seventeen in a few months," he tried to joke.

"Austin. Are you really trying to make a joke out of this?"

"Nope, sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her out of the pain she felt.

"It's okay. Anyways, how about we meet with the couple. I mean, we don't have to say if we want to give him or her away tomorrow, so we have time to think about it," she assured him.

"Sounds great. I'll be there."

"Thank you, Austin. It means a lot for you to be there for me. It's hard enough deciding to give the baby up or not."

"Ally, I'll always be there for you. It is my baby, too," Austin told her, smiling.

* * *

"Hello," I greeted the couple who stood at the door. "Please, come in."

They followed me to the living room, Austin and I sat on one couch, and them on the other. They looked young; maybe 24, 25. They looked like they would be responsible for my baby, but I wasn't sure this was the right thing to do.

_Think of the baby's sake Ally, think of how you want you son or daughter to be raised. _

"I'm Amy. I'm very happy that we finally found someone to adopt from," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Well," Austin began "we haven't exactly-"

"We're happy, too. Our son or daughter will be in great hands," Ally said, confusing Austin. Weren't they going to think about it?

"Great. When will you be having the baby?" she asked, obviously eager to get her hands on Ally; which kind of creeped both Austin and Ally out.

"Four or five months, I think," Ally told her, thinking in her head.

"Okay. Well this is all the information for now, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Ally replied, walking the couple to the door, allowing them to slip out to their car.

"Ally!" Austin yelled once the two were out the door.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands out in defense.

"Why wouldn't you tell them that you might not give them the baby, Ally! That's our baby, not theirs!"

"Austin! We agreed that we would meet with them. I was scared, alright? She was really into the baby. It almost seemed like it was hers and not mine." Ally finally broke down, falling onto the couch behind her. She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from pouring.

"Ally," he whispered, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know how you felt."

She didn't respond, but covered her face, trying not to let the tears come.

"Ally, you can cry," he told her, patting her head.

Again, she didn't respond, so her got up, about to leave.

"No!" Ally latched on to his wrist. "Please. Don't go. I need somebody."

He watched her big, brown eyes, pleading for him not to leave. How could he not stay? He nodded, sitting down next to her on the wide couch. Her eyes looked dreary, like they were screaming for sleep. Austin lay her down, putting her head in his lap. He just hoped she found it comfortable, and not strangley freaky.

"Austin," she whispered, falling into the sleep.

"Yes, Ally?" he asked, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I think we should keep the baby."

* * *

**A/N: Aww. Please review/(:**

**Thank you to everyone who have been reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ally, come on. Let's go, let's go," Austin called up his busy friend. He had come over a bit early, and she was still getting ready. There was only one reason Austin was so excited and antsy today. They were going to find out whether the baby's a boy or girl.

"I'm coming Austin, you can relax now," she assured him, walking down the stairs. "No, Ally. I won't be relaxed until I find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl! Now, say bye to your dad and let's go!"

She let out a quick laugh, and yelled her goodbye to her father. Austin raced to his car, waiting for Ally to hop in. Her belly was getting bigger, which meant she was getting slower. He drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. After all, this was a day he'd remember forever.

When they got to the hospital, Austin hopped out, running to the other side. "Need help?" he asked, as she opened the door. "That would be nice." Austin took her hand, and helped her out of the car.

Ally sat down on the blue chairs in the waiting room while Austin walked over to the woman at the front. She watched him talk to her, his lips most of all. They were soft, and gentle. Something she liked about him. Everything about his was so gentle.

"Austin, I'll be right back," she told him, walking through the door. Ally looked over at the glass windowed-room that was labeled 'Newborns'. She looked through the window and at the babies who sat in the small containers. They looked so helpless.

"That'll be you someday," she whispered down at her stomach. "Mommy and daddy can't wait." She was nervous to have her baby, yes, but she was excited to be a mother. "Ally?" Austin asked, walking through the door. "Are you coming?" She nodded, walking back to the waiting room.

"Ready, Ally? She said the Dr. Grey is ready for us." Ally watched as Austin's smile grew when she nodded. He walked behind her, being careful not to accidentally bump into her or trip her. Ally was a very fragile girl, but holding another person inside of her? She was like thin glass. He couldn't let anything happen to her at this point.

"Hello you guys," Dr. Grey said as they walked into her office. "How are you?"

"We're good, and very excited to find out the gender," Ally told her, smiling back at Austin. It was very important to her, but Austin hadn't stopped talking about it, and she knew that this was one of those things he would never forget, and would be the cause of his happiness for a long time.

"I bet you are. It's always one of the best appointments for the parents. It pretty much determines the rest of their life. Girls and boys are very different, even at birth," Dr. Grey told us. "Now, how about you lay down Ms. Dawson, and we can figure out if it's a boy or a girl. I bet you're tired of calling the baby an 'it' or just 'the baby'."

Ally carefully pulled herself onto the seat and pulled her shirt over her small bump. It was at least noticeable now, and yes, people had begun to question why and how innocent little Ally Dawson was carrying a baby. Some had suspected it was Austin, but Ally hadn't told anyone but their families, Trish and Dez.

Dr. Grey spread the gel around her abdomen-something Ally had gotten used to-and pushed down gently to get the heartbeat. It was there alright. Ally could feel the tiny heartbeat beating inside of her. It was such an amazing thing, to be pregnant. She would never regret getting pregnant this young. Everything happens for a reason.

Dr. Grey pulled something up on her computer, clicking at everything it seemed like. Ally could tell Austin was anxious. He had been waiting months to figure out the gender of his baby. She was excited, too. Her belly churned, waiting to find out if she was going to have a boy or girl. After this, she could his or her bedroom, begin to buy it toys and clothes.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling wide at her screen.

"Yes, yes!" Austin cheered, jumping up a bit.

"Okay. Ally you're having a baby boy."

* * *

Austin smiled the whole drive home. "Ally, I can't believe you're having a boy. I can't wait to bring him to football games, and teach him to sing and play the guitar and drums and-"

"Austin," Ally began, giggling, "you're excited I can tell."

"I am, Ally. I can't wait to see my little baby boy. He's going to be so beautiful. Like his mommy," he whispered.

She blushed a deep shade of red. He'd always told her she was pretty, but Austin's never called her beautiful before. "Thank you, Austin. I think he'll be a wonderful little guy. He'll be handsome, and an amazing singer and musician. Just like his daddy."

"Aw, Alls. You're an amazing friend." I smiled at his, watching as he drove. He looked so focused. Another thing I like about him.

"Dammit," Ally muttered, putting her hands on her belly. "We have school tomorrow."

"Ally, don't worry. Remember, I'm always there for you," he told her, patting her shoulder. She could almost feel an aura of protection when she was around him. He was such a soft, sweet guy. That's why they were such good friends. They felt so comfortable around each other. Ally just knew he would be a good father to their_ son._

* * *

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted at her door, "can I come in?" She nodded, opening the door wider so he could come in. She was nervous to go back to school. A weekend wasn't enough time for her to get over the mean things people said to her. But she knew Trish, Austin and even Dez would be there for her.

"Hi Austin. Do you want something to eat?" she asked, sitting down at the counter.

"Nah, I ate before I came over. But, um Ally?"

"What is it, Austin?" she asked, looking at him.

"Can I feel him? The baby?"

She smiled down at him. He really wanted this baby, "Of course." She pulled her shirt up so her stomach was visible to him. "Sometimes you can feel him kick. It's amazing, really."

He leaned down to his knees, putting his cold hands on her belly. His hands roamed up and down, feeling his son. Austin's eyes widened as he felt a small kick. "Ally... he kicked!"

"He likes knowing who his daddy is," she told him, watching as his smile grew. His hands didn't leave her stomach, but kept feeling it. It was such an wonderful thing to Austin. He hadn't felt anything like this since his mom was pregnant with Alexandra and she was just his sister. This was his son. His very own son.

Ally sat up, pulling down her shirt. "Ready?" she asked, grabbing her bag from the counter where it sat. "Let's go."

They walked to school, chatting about everything. Sometimes they liked talking about things other than the baby. It was important to them, but they were best friends and they needed to talk about other things rather than the baby they were going to bring into the world in less than four months.

* * *

Ally made sure to stay as close as she could to Austin, Trish and Dez. They were almost like her personal guards, keeping her away from anyone who'd want to hurt her. None of her friends could let that happen to her, especially like this.

"Hah, is wittle Ally too scared to be without her friends? Are they all waiting to catch the baby when it falls out?" Kate- one of the most popular girls in school- snickered, her 'posy' behind her. Ally hid further behind her friends, trying not to cry from the mean comment. Her mood swings had kicked in around this time and mean comments weren't easy for her to hear.

Austin got angry at this. He didn't like people messing with his best friend. "Kate, leave her alone. Yeah, she's fucking pregnant, but that doesn't give you the right to mess with her. So leave her and all of us alone!" Austin spat at her.

Ally grabbed on to Trish's arm. She didn't want her son or Austin to get hurt. They both meant the World to Ally, and she loved them. More then anything.

"Austin, come on. Don't defend that slut and her baby. She doesn't even know who the damn father is," she told him, twirling her hair with her finger. Ally felt tears burn her eyes. She _did_ know who the father is. She _did_ want to have sex him. And she was _not_ a slut.

Austin got more angered at this. "Okay ya know what? I am the father of the baby. Did everyone hear that? I am the father of Ally's baby! Her and I had sex. Have none of you immature people had sex before? So leave her alone!" Austin yelled for everyone in the hallway to hear.

Well, damn. Austin was in for _something._

* * *

**I just want to thank all of you for reading.(:**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally couldn't stop thinking. When you were pregnant, all that raced through your mind was the baby. Will the baby be healthy? Will it's dad help? Will you be able to raise the baby?

She opened up her journal to the next page. Right now, her teacher was boring the hell out of her, and she needed something to keep her busy for the next hour.

Ally began to write down names for her son. Her little baby boy.

_Parker Moon_

_Aidan Moon_

_Luke Moon_

"Ms. Dawson." Her teacher snapped her out of her thoughts. "Please, be with us." Ally nodded, slipping her journal back underneath her textbook. Which she should be focused on.

"Sorry Mrs. Clark, it won't happen again." She wished Austin was in her class with her. He was in a few, but she wished he was in all of them. He made her feel so safe, even before she'd gotten pregnant.

The bell finally rang, and she sprung out of her seat to find her friends. "Ally!" Austin called, "I'm over here." She giggled. Ally knew how much he cared about her.

"Ally! Guess what?" he asked, smiling wide at her.

"What is it, Austin?"

"My aunt, uncle and parents are going away this weekend and my aunt needed someone to watch their baby. I told her about how we're having a baby, and she said we could practice being parents by watching my cousin for a few nights. What do you say?"

"Okay, Austin. That's a great idea. Am I going to stay over at your house?"

"Yeah. You can come over Friday afternoon with me, and then spend the night," he told Ally.

"I can't wait." She smiled.

* * *

"Mom, Dad? You here?" Austin asked, walking into his house after school.

"Austin, honey, we're in the kitchen," his mom called to him. He turned the corner, and there they were. His mother and father.

"Austin? Are you okay?" his mom asked, placing her cold hand on his cheek. "You look sick."

"Mom, I'm fine. Can I tell you something?" he asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Anything, baby."

"I felt the baby, today. I realized how much I loved it and how much it meant to me," he told her, looking off into space. "Mom, it was amazing. That was_ my_ son. My very own son."

"It's a wonderful thing. I'm very glad you've come to be a father. It's scary for me to loose you, but I know you'll always be here. You're main priorities are Ally and you're son."

"Thanks for listening, mom. I guess Dad doesn't like the whole idea of me being a father," he said, trying to fake a smile

"Oh, don't say that. I'm sure he's just a little scared. He was scared to have you!" she told him, patting his back. "Now how about you go play with your sister for a while to get your mind off of it for a while."

He nodded, walking over to the living room where his little sister, Alexandra sat.

"Hi Alex," Austin said, sitting next to her.

"Hi Austin!" she cheered, smiling as he sat. She grabbed her baby doll, then handed one to Austin.

"So you like playing with babies, huh?" he asked, watching as she cradled the doll carefully in her hand. She was good with babies for being a 7-year old, even if it was just a doll.

"Yeah. I can't wait to be a mommy one day. You and Ally are lucky you get to have a baby soon," she told Austin. Austin imagined his sister in this position. Her pregnant at sixteen. She would be a great mom one day, but not then.

"I'm excited, really, but I'm nervous, ya know? I'm only a teenager. I still have school and my music career. I hope after we have the baby I have time to record and play arenas around the World," he explained.

"I can't wait for Ally to have the baby. He'll be the best nephew ever! Maybe I'll get more in the future!"

He laughed slightly, thinking of their baby boy being four years old, and his babies little sister being born. How cute. "Maybe you will, a girl perhaps next time. I know you'll love to pamper a little neice of yours."

"I would!" She ran over to Austin, hugging him tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

"Aw Alex, I wish you were always this sweet to me," he joked, hugging her back. "I love you too."

"What are you going to name it?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to name your son?"

"We're not sure yet, but I'm leaning towards Alex." Her smile lit up and he was sure at this moment he was ready to be a father.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Ally had gotten home, packed her things, and ran over- as fast as she could for being pregnant- to Austin's house. Her hand rested on her belly as she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come the door.

"Oh, hey Ally! My Aunt and Uncle just got here,you can go wait in the living room while I bring your bag upstairs," he said, taking the bag from her hands and sprinting up the stairs.

She wandered into the living room, awkwardly holding her hands in front of herself. She was bringing in a member of their family, and she wanted to make a good impression on them, even though she'd already met Austin's parents.

"Hello Ally, have a seat, please. Standing must hurt your back like crazy!" Mrs. Moon told her, pointing towards the chair across from her. Ally sat, making herself somewhat comfortable. She was right, her back was hurting.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Moon, for letting me stay here for a few days," she thanked them.

"Of course, Ally. You're practically part of the family." Ally smiled slightly. She _would_ be mothering their grandson, who would be a Moon like everyone in this household.

"Hi," Austin's aunt started, "it's nice to finally meet you. So, are you excited to have a baby?"

"You too. And excited? Yeah, I'm really excited! But I'm also really nervous, to be honest. I have older cousins and no siblings, so I'm not around babies and children much," she confessed.

"Well, this is the perfect chance then, isn't it?"

"It is, thank you for letting Austin and I watch her."

"Of course. Would you like to hold her?" she asked, standing up. I nodded, smiling slightly. I'd be the one holding my baby soon.

"Here you go," she whispered, setting the silent baby in my arms. She had a pink pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"What's her name?" I asked, looking up at them, before back down at the squirming baby.

"Lindsey. Lindsey Moon," she told me. I could see the smile on her face.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and I turned around, facing Austin.

"Hi, Austin." I smiled. He smiled. Even if we _are_ bad parents, at least we'll be happy ones.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Austin's mom asked him once more.

"I'm sure Mom," he complained, "we're gonna be fine!"

"Okay, bye honey!"

"Finally," he whispered, "she's gone!"

"Where's your sister?" Ally asked him.

"She's upstairs in her room, I think," he told her.

"Why don't you go get her? We can take her out to go bowling or something. I'm sure she doesn't to spend her Friday night like this."

"Wow, you're right. I'll go get her. Can you get Lindsey?"

After Ally had Lindsey in her stroller with the diaper bag hung on the end, and Austin had gotten Alexandra ready, they set out towards the bowling alley right outside their neighborhood.

Austin opened the door, allowing the three girls through. He had always been such a gentlemen. They walked over to the front, waiting in line to get their lane. The mean led them towards an alley right by the the front, luckily, in case anything happened with Ally. Austin had to be on the look out for her now. He had no idea when she was going to pop. Water could stream down her leg now and the baby could be coming. He shook it off for now.

"Ready?" he asked, entering their names.

_Austin_

_Ally_

_Alex_

Austin grabbed the ball, slowly walking over to the lane. He rolled the ball and got a strike. _Typical Austin, _Ally thought. _Always has been good a sports. _

Her turn came, and she rolled the ball, only getting 3 knocked over. Hey, she had an excuse. 'I'm pregnant.' It wasn't that, really, it was mainly her lack of sports skills but the pregnancy was no help. The second time she went, she got 4. Again came the 'I'm pregnant' excuse again. _  
_

It was finally Alex's turn, and she ended up getting 10 in all. Six the first time, four the next. It's something about the Moon family, they're just sporty. Ally began to imagine their son playing baseball or basketball or football, maybe even running track in middle school. He'd probably be one of the fastest.

The game kept going, Austin, then Ally and finishing with Alex.

Austin watched the 3 of them have fun, both the teenagers checking on the baby every few turns.

He knew it. He knew she'd be a good mom. Austin couldn't wait for them to be a family.

And he knew they'd be a happy family. One who have memories of everything. too many to remember, but they do anyways.

They'd be the perfect family he'd always wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry. I haven't updated in a while. **

**Please review, and leave boy names you like. They don't have to be one of the ones I put, but I want to hear what y'all want he new addition's name to be. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

They walked back. Ally following Austin, pushing the stroller slowly. Lindsey was a good baby. She wasn't fussy much, and feeding was already an easy thing for Ally, although she'd actually breast feed when her son was born.

Austin had definitely noticed changes in her body since she first told him she was pregnant. Being in her sixth month, her waist was wider, and curvier, creating an easier birth for her and the baby, and her breasts had taken the liberty to grow. A lot. Obviously, her stomach was bigger, carrying their baby inside of her. After this, she'll be a mother, with a more motherly, mature body.

He thought it was adorable, though, when she wore tight shirts. It showed off how big she really was, and there was no hiding she was pregnant. Her cute, flowy skirts she used to wear were replaced with long skirts and her short-sleeves were covered in long cardigans.

They finally made it to his house. Alex ran upstairs to her room. It was late, but Austin would be up there later to tell her goodnight. Ally carefully unclasped little Lindsey from her stroller, and put her into her playpen.

"Well, it's just us. Would you like to plan out names for this one," Ally asked, looking down at her belly. "I think he'd like that."

"Sure." He let out a small laugh, following Ally over to the couch.

"I have this book," Ally told him, pulling a name book from her bag, "It has plenty of names from A-Z."

He opened the book, looking through the A's, then B's. "I like Ashton," he told her. "And Devin," he said, finally getting to the D's.

"I like Connor," she said, flipping back through the C's. "Oh, and Daniel. I've always liked that name."

The flipped through the book, finding name after name they liked.

"Okay, Austin. We're going to have to narrow it down. Ashton, Devin, Conner and Daniel," she said, remembering the ones they liked the best.

He looked down at her, nodding his head. "Now we've got to pick one. Let's take off Devin and Daniel?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay. Hmm, which one do you like better?" she asked, examining the last 2 names.

"I like Conner. Our son should be a Conner," he told her. "Conner Moon."

"Conner Moon. I like it," she said, getting more comfortable into the couch.

"Ally? Can his middle name be Alex? After my sister? She's really excited for her nephew to come," Austin asked, remembering the conversation he had with his younger sister.

"Of course," she whispered, "Conner Alexander Moon."

Austin got off the couch and leaned down to where Ally was laying. He put his hands on her belly, surprising her. "Hi Conner. Hear that? You have a name now. Mommy and Daddy finally came up with one! I love you," he whispered.

Ally's smile on her face remained no mystery. Austin looked up to her, watching her smile down at him. She was just so happy. So happy to be a mother. So happy that Austin was the father of her son.

* * *

Austin and Ally lay on the couch, watching tv.

"Ally?" he asked, looking at her as she rubbed her belly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over at him.

"What are we going to do with Conner? If he stays here (what they agreed on) when will he see his mommy?"

Ally giggled slightly. "Well, I could stay here for a few years. You know, until Conner is comfortable with switching houses," she suggested.

"Okay, that could work. You can stay in the guest room if you want," he told her, smiling as he watched her think.

"Sounds good."

"Well, I better go put Alex to bed, huh?" he asked, stretching as he got up. She nodded, watching as he sprinted up the stairs.

Lindsey began to fuss. _It's normal, _she thought, _baby's get fussy. She's probably just tired._ Ally got up the couch, slowly, and walked over to where Lindsey was crying in her playpen.

"Hi, there. Don't cry," Ally whispered, rocking the baby back and forth. She clung onto Ally's neck, pulling on the necklace Ally had gotten a while ago. Ally didn't mind, though. Babies were babies, and sh'ed let it be.

She walked up the stairs, having a little trouble considering she was technically carrying two babies; one being inside of her. Once she got to the top, she walked to the room down the hall which would later be her son's room. Yes, they had already decorated it for him. _Conner Alexander Moon_, she thought, _my son._

Once more, she rocked the baby back and forth in her arms, making sure she was calm. She put Lindsey in the crib, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. For just being a baby, she sure was precious.

"Hey, that was sweet of you. To put Lindsey to bed," a voice, Austin's, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey. It was no problem. She's a beautiful little baby," Ally said, looking over at the crib.

"She is, isn't she? Can't wait to have our own," Austin whispered, inching closer to Ally's changing body.

Austin's large body made his way to her small one, looking down into her eyes. They were so beautiful. He couldn't help himself, his face got closer to hers, her flowery scent and _those eyes_ drawing him in. His eyes shut, soft lips meeting hers.

She didn't stop him, though. His lips danced across hers, so softly, so smoothly. She felt protected by him, and to her, that was the best feeling.

When they released, their eyes were still connected, trying to search each other's feelings. But their own eyes were clouded with passion, love.

Austin was first to speak. "I'm s-sorry, Ally. I- I'm just- I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at his feet. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he murmured.

Ally smiled. It was small, but her lips curled up into a small grin. "It's okay," she whispered back, lifting his chin up, "I liked it." Her cheeks flushed a dark red color, and now it was her turn to look down, though her view was her belly instead of her feet.

This time, Austin smiled. Much larger, but he smiled. "You did?" he asked, looking at the girl, his_ best friend_.

"I did," she muttered. "I did."

She left. Scurried off to his bedroom.

And he couldn't stop smiling.

He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! My moms in the hospital, so I've been really busy. Anyways, here** **it is!(:**

* * *

Ally woke up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She'd been up many timea due to Lindsey waking up. Austin, being the sweetheart he was, had gotten up with her, and helped out with Lindsey.

She walked to the guest room, peering inside to see Austin gone. The bed was made and was clean. She decided she'd go downstairs to see if hie was there.

As she made her way downstairs- after minutes off struggling down the stairs- she found Austin asleep on the couch.

Ally giggled slightly, walking over to him. "Austin," she whispered, poking his chest, "Auuuustuiiiin."

"What? Huh?" he asked, jolting up. His head barely hit Ally's tummy, causing her to giggle even more than she was.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," she said, watching as he stroked through his beheavled hair.

"Oh, morning Ally," he said, finally becoming aware of what was happening. "Sorry, that was my first time actually having to take care of a baby all night long."

"It's okay. I agree though, it is hard. If I fall over, just make sure you're there," Ally joked.

"I promise," he whispered, smiling up at her. His best friend. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, hair, body, smile. Even that baby bump. It was extremely adorable.

Lindsey started to cry. "I got her," Ally said, walking over to the playpen where the baby lay.

"Shh, don't cry," Ally cooed, picking her up. "Are you hungry?" Ally asked, already knowing the answer.

"Austin, can you get her bottle, please?" she asked, looking towards his direction.

"Yeah," he answered, walking to the kitchen. He walked back go Ally, handing her the bottle and giving her a quick kiss on her rosy cheek.

Alex came downstairs, her hair messy from her sleep. "Hi Austin, hi Ally."

"Hey Alex. Did you sleep well?" Austin asked his little sister.

"Yep. Lindsey woke me up twice, but at least I wasn't the one who had to care for her," she said, a smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, shut up," Austin joked. "There will be abother baby here soon, so get used to waking up to your nephew crying."

Her eyes gleamed with happiness at the thought of being an aunt to her brothers son. "I'm really excited," she gushed. "I bet you are too."

"I don't know if its the same excitedness between the three of us. I'm excited for him to get out of here! Don't get me wrong, I love him, but carrying him around inside me isn't the most comfortable thing ever," she said, laughing a bit at the end.

Austin smiled. "Is little Conner being bad to his mommy?"

"Nah, just a little excited to see his mommy and daddy, that's all," she told him, rubbing her belly.

"Ally, can I feel Conner?" he asked, wanting to feel his baby move and kick at his touch.

Her smile widened. "Of course," she told him. "He loves his daddy."

Ally pulled her shirt up, showing a bit of her sports bra. She was defenitly getting big. His hands met her stomach, rubbing over the bump.

"Did you feel that?" Ally asked, looking up at him. "He just kicked."

The feeling he got when his son responsed to him made him happy. No, it made him feel more than happy. He felt love. Love towards his son; his very own son.

* * *

"Keep playing. He absolutely loves it. He won't stop kicking," Ally barely spit out from too much laughing.

Austin laughed back, as he watched her. He strummed the guitar, playing a sort of beat.

"Oh my god," Ally said, "he loves this too much. His kicking almost feels like a beat."

Austin continued to watch her. She was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her nose, her body, her _lips._ He loved everything about her, but she thought of them as friends. Nothing more.

"He might just pop out from all the music," Austin joked, continuing to strum his guitar involuntarily. It was more of something he just knew how to do rather then a skill.

"No! Don't say that. I don't want him to come right now," she whispered, fear evident in her voice and her eyes. Her eyes always told him her feelings. Like the night that caused their son.

_"It'll be okay, Alls," he whispered hoarsley, laying above her naked body. She was so beautiful, although she thought otherwise._

_"I know, I know. What's the worse that could happen, right? It's not like I'm gonna die," she whispered, trying to fake calmness. But he could see she was trying to lie to herself that she'd be okay. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes._

_"Dont be scared. I'm here. You know if never hurt you," he whispered. And her eyes seemed to change. They showed real calmness._

"Ally, don't worry. You're a strong girl. You can do it," he said, putting his arm on her knee to relax her, which seemed to be doing the job.

"Thanks, Austin. You sure know how to treat a girl." Her lips pursed into a smile; something she'd been doing lately. You would too if you were going to be a mother any day.

* * *

Ally sat upstairs with Alexandra, playing with her dolls. It almost felt like practice, for Ally, to hold the small baby doll in her arms.

"Ally, I have a question," Alex told her, looking up.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ally asked, placing the doll on the floor softly.

"Other than you and Austin, can I please be the first one to hold my nephew?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course," she assured her, placing her hand on the young girls back. "I'm sure he'll want to see his aunt."

Ally let out a low groan.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned.

"I-I think so. I'm not sure wh-" her sentence was cut short with another deep groan, this time she grasped her stomach, the cause of her groaning, and her head tipped back.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. She was scared of what was happening. She wondered rather she should get Austin or wait until the groans go away.

But they didn't. Ally groaned once more, feeling a trickle of water down her leg. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Alex! Go get Austin! He's coming, the baby's coming!" she yelled, releasing a groan again.

Alexandra sprinted out of the room, and down the stairs to where Austin sat, watching Lindsey.

"Austin!" she yelled. "Ally, she's having the baby!"

* * *

**A/N: I like reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally sat in the car, beads of sweat trailing down her smooth face. Not only did this hurt- like fucking hell- she was nervous to have Conner. Austin's grandparents were watching Alexandra and Lindsey, and we'd already dialed his parents and aunt and uncle to tell them Ally was going into labor.

Her hand tried to reach out for something to squeeze to release her of this pain. Austin put his right hand down, allowing her to grip it. Obviously he didn't know how hard pregnant woman squeeze when they're getting contractions.

As soon as another contraction came, she groaned, her hand squeezing Austin's way too hard.

"Austin, p-please stay with me the whole t-time. I n-need someone to be there w-with me," she stuttered, feeling the contraction come to an end.

"I will, Ally. I won't leave you two," he whispered, finally arriving at the hospital. He brought her to the waiting room, where a nurse helped her up to a delivery room, Austin never leaving Ally's side.

Once Ally had gotten on her gown, and was settled in the uncomfortable hospital bed, another nurse hooked a bunch of wires in Ally's arms, carrying drugs throughout her body. "Ms. Dawson, I need to to spread your legs and bend your knees so I can check your dilation," she told her, which Ally quickly did.

Ally held onto Austin's hand, this time out of fear instead of pain. Austin could practically read the fear and nervousness she felt. "Ally, don't be worried," he whispered to her, "you'll do great." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Suddenly, Austin's parents and her father burst into the room, almost out of breath. Ally's dad ran over to her, standing next to Austin. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, and whispered something she couldn't quite make out in her air. She reached up her arms, and gave him a hug, before he sprinted out to the waiting room where the 3 adults waited for their grandson to be born.

Soon, there was a few doctors who crowded around Ally's bed. "Ms. Dawson, I'm not going to lie. This will hurt. So you," the doctor said, looking towards Austin, "need to relax her, calm her down, tell her she's doing great, okay?"

Austin nodded, grasping Ally's hand once again. "I'll be okay," she whispered, "just stay. _Please._" He nodded, giving her another smile. He knew a smile could brighten her day.

"Were ready for her to push," the nurse called to the doctors. They surrounded Ally, getting ready for the birth.

"Okay, Ally, go ahead and push," he said. She pushed, a high pitched scream leaving her lips. Her hand squeezed Austin's harder than it had all day, but he didn't mind. Austin rubbed circles on the palm of her hand to try to relax her.

"Good job, you got it," he whispered into her ear. Watching her likes this was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

"Austin, just fucking shut up, you got me into this mess," she screamed, taking another push. He knew it was just the pain speaking, and not to take it personal. He'd learned that in a pregnancy class they went to months ago. And now, here they were experiencing the worst part; giving birth.

Push after push, breath after breath, and finally, _finally, _Ally was almost there.

"Ms. Dawson, take a few more pushes, and your son will be here," he yelled up to her. Austin looked down to her, her red face, messy hair and few tear marks. But she looked so beautiful.

"You're going amazing, Ally. You're almost done, and we'll be able to see our son," he told her, squeezing her hand. "Keep going, don't give up." He swear he saw a small smile appear on her face, before another scream erupted from her mouth as she pushed.

"One more push! Just one more. Breath in and out!" a doctor called up to her. Ally pushed once more, squeezing my hand, and at that moment there was a soft baby cry.

He was here. Conner Alexander Moon was here.

* * *

"Come on, someone wants to see you," Austin told their families, who were all sitting in the waiting room. Austin's parents, aunt and uncle, Alexandra, Ally's dad, and her older cousin followed Austin to the room where Ally sat, playing with her son.

They all gasped when they spotted the small baby in Ally's arms. He was adorable.

"Alex, come here. I promised you'd be the first to hold him after he was born," Ally said, gesturing her. Alex made her way to Ally, a huge grin on her face. "Now, be very careful, take his head and place it on your arm, and use your other arm to support him. He's very fragile right now," she explained.

Alexandra sat in the chair, little Conner in her arms, and she was doing pretty good at holding him. _Probably all those dolls, _Austin thought. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed, kissing the baby on the forehead.

"He is, isn't he?" Ally asked, looking over to Austin to find the same grin that was planted on everyone's faces.

"Can I hold him, sweetie?" Mrs. Moon asked her daughter. Alex nodded, letting her mother take the small baby from her arms. "Oh, Austin, Ally! He's so precious," she whispered.

After everyone had left, Ally played with her son. _Her son. _She was going to have to get used to that. She kissed him, talked to him, played with him. Austin stayed with them. He couldn't leave his best friend or his son alone. Ally had a rough day, that is until Conner arrived.

Austin reached over, and Conner grabbed Austin's pinky with his tiny hand. He let out a low laugh. "You want daddy, bud?" he asked.

Ally handed Conner to Austin and carefully lay back "Shit," she muttered.

"You okay?" Austin asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah." She giggled. "Just slight pain in my abdomen. I mean, I did just push out a baby fours hours ago," she told him, relaxing in the bed.

"Oh, right," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Conner began to cry. "Are you okay, buddy? I think he's hungry."

"Here, hand him to me," Ally said, reaching her arms over to get the baby. She pulled down her gown, and fed him. Sure, it was a little awkward for Austin, but they trusted each other. That's how they got into this in the first place.

"All done?" she asked in a baby voice.

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse walked in. "Hello, sorry to walk in on anything, we need Conner Moon for the night," she said. "Oh, and visitor hours are over, but I'll let it go this time. I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal. Here you go," Austin said, handing Conner to the nurse.

"Have a goodnight you two." She walked out, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"Ugh, I'm tired. First, I had to have a baby, and then they made me do tests all day," Ally whispered, laying down, but still facing Austin. He could see the bags under her eyes, and the way her body barely moved. She was definitely tired.

"You want me to go?" he asked, getting up out the chair. It would be rude of him to stay here and force her to stay up to talk to him, when she could barely stay awake.

"No, no. Please, stay," she begged. "Just for tonight. You can share the bed with me if you'd like."

He smiled. "Of course." Although the bed was small, which neither of them minded, he crawled in, slipping the blanket over the two of them. "Thanks for letting me stay. I didn't want to leave."

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" she asked, scooting over a bit.

"I'm fine. Don't move over any more, or you're gonna fall. If either of us wakes up on the ground, I'd rather it be me, then the one who just had a baby and is hooked up to a bunch of machines. That wouldn't be good, would it?"

She giggled. He seemed to make everything funny. "No, no, you're right."

"Now go to sleep, I can see the sleepiness in your eyes," he said, giving her a friendly kiss on her cheek, before closing his eyes to sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered back instantly falling asleep.

_November 24, _she thought over and over, _November 24._

* * *

**I know, it's a short chapter, sorry. Next chapter will be much longer.**

**Review, yo.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Austin? Can you help me out of bed?" she asked.

He nodded, grabbing her waist to help her. Her ivs had been taken out, but she was still pretty weak and needed help walking around. Especially in this hospital gown in which she didn't wear a bra under.

"You wanna go see Conner?" he asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since yesterday," she explained, walking slowly down to the nursery area for the newborn babies.

They turned the corner, making their way to where their son was. "There he is," she whispered, making her way over to Conner to pick him up. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and carefully walked over to sit down.

"Ugh," she whispered, looking up at him, "I've gotten so many dirty looks when I'm with Conner."

"It's alright, Ally. People are mean. Just ignore them," Austin told her, shooting her a cheeky grin.

"Hi Conner," she cooed to the infant. "Mommy missed you last night. Guess what? You get to come home to Daddy's house in a few days!" she squealed to him. "I love you so much," she whispered, playing with his hands and feet.

Austin smiled, watching as Ally played with their son. They both looked so _adorable._

Trish and Dez walked in, bags and balloons in their hands. "Oh my God! I've missed you guys!" Ally exclaimed, seeing her two friends walk in the door. "Come meet your Godson."

Trish handed Austin the bags which he set on the floor, and headed over to watch Dez and Trish hold Conner.

"Here," Ally whispered, handing Conner to Trish. Trish smiled, looking down at the small baby. "He's adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Trish," Ally said, patting Trish's back. "You'll be a great mommy one day."

"Here, Dez. Want to hold him?" Trish asked, sweetly. Wow, letting Trish around a baby sure made her a nicer person.

Dez stuck out his arms, taking Conner into his arms. Austin made sure he was right behind Dez. He couldn't let anything happen to Conner two days after he was born.

"Aw, Austin, he's got your hair," he said, playing with the babies hair.

"Cool, right?" Austin asked, smiling at the red head. Conner began to cry.

"Here you go," Dez said, handing Austin the newborn, "I'm not good with crying babies."

Austin rolled his eyes, rocking the baby back and forth. "Shh. You're okay, buddy. Daddy's here," he whispered to his son.

"Ally," Trish muttered, "I never knew Austin was good with babies. You're lucky." She smiled. Trish was right. She was lucky to have such a good friend. She was lucky that her son had such a good father. Hell, she was lucky that she got to even know the guy!

Once again, Conner was silent, as he eyed his father. His dark eyes, which he had in fact inherited from his mother, stared up into Austin's eyes. He couldn't smile yet, but Austin was sure that he wanted to.

He grabbed Austin's finger and brought it to his mouth. "Oh, no, bud, you've got your own fingers!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing his son's small fingers. "Here," he whispered. "There you go, all better."

Once Trish and Dez left, it was Austin, Ally and Conner. "Austin?" she asked sweetly. "Can you get me some pain killer? I'm hurting pretty bad right now."

"Of course," he said, walking over to the pill bottle that sat on the other side of the room. "Here." He handed me the pills and my water bottle.

"Thanks." She took the pills and swallowed them down.

* * *

After a few days, Ally and Conner were finally released from the hospital. _Finally._

"Hey Mr. Moon, Mrs. Moon," Ally greeted as she walked in the house. Her hand we full; in one hand she held the carseat where her baby boy lay, and in the other, her overnight bag and presents. Many of them.

"Oh, Ally, do you need any help?" Mimi offered. She shook her head. "I've got it."

Ally carefully walked up the flight of stairs, and made it to the guest room, throwing her things on the bed. "Austin?" she yelled, walking into his room. He was sleep, nicely tucked under the covers.

She walked back into the bedroom and picked up Conner. "Wanna go see Daddy?" she asked him, walking back to Austin's room.

"Daddy," she whispered in a baby voice, "Daddy, wake up. C'mon, Daddy, get up!" She set the small baby, who couldn't even crawl yet, beside him on the bed.

"Huh? What?" he groggily murmured, sitting up. "Conner, what are you doing in here, silly?" he asked, picking him up. "Trying to wake up Daddy I see."

Austin set Conner in between two pillows on his bed to keep him safe so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Ally, you're home!" he exclaimed, jumping up. He wrapped his strong arms around her. "I missed you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's been, what, 12 hours?"

"Yeah, but that's a lot of time to not see your best friend!"

"Austin, that's what I wanted to talk about. You're my best friend, hands down. But we have a son now, so even though we aren't together, can we agree not to see anyone for a while? I mean, we're both teenage parents, so we have to focus on Conner and school, and I know you're the golden boy and you can get pretty much any girl you want, I think we should wait a while until we start dating other people, yeah?"

"Sounds awesome, Ally. All I want right now is to ensure our baby is healthy." He kissed Conner's head. "He means the world to me."

Conner let out a gurgling noise, flailing his arms and legs around.

"I'm going to get him in his 'jamas," she said, carefully picking up Conner. She brought him to his nursery. and lay him down on his changer, and took of his onezie.

"Ready to go to bed?" she asked, giving him a soft kiss before finding another onezie that read "Daddy's Little Rockstar." When she saw this at the store, Ally knew she had to buy it.

Austin walked in, watching as Ally changed his diaper, and put his pajamas on. "Ally, I love that. Daddy's little rockstar."

"I knew you would." She smiled, carrying Conner over to Austin. "Someone wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, buddy. Daddy loves you." He tickled his stomach, watching as he flailed around in Ally's arms.

Ally walked over to his crib, and set him down. She handed him his bottle, and as soon as he took it in his tiny hands, he drank it down as he could. "He's gonna be out any minutes," she whispered to Austin.

He laughed. "Well, goodnight Ally. I'll see you tomorrow."

"More like in a few hours. You realize you have to feed a baby every four hours."

"Oh, well than I'll see you in a few hours," he corrected. "Night Ally."

"Goodnight, Ally."

* * *

Ally woke up for maybe the fifth time. But this time, she was waking up for real. Damn, babies were harder than she thought. And she knew how hard they were supposed to be.

She walked downstairs, where she was greeted by Mimi and Mike. "Good morning, Ally. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"I did, thank you. Is Austin up?"

"No, he actually woke up a few hours ago, and came downstairs. My best guess is he's passed out on the couch."

She walked over to the couch, and there he was. Austin passed out on the couch just as Mimi had said. But, Conner was laying on top of him which was extremely adorable.

And they looked so much alike.

"Ally, we're about to leave for work. Will you guys be okay?"

Ally nodded. "We will. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the two adults left, Ally's attention was back on Conner and Austin. "Wake up," she whispered.

Austin shuffled. She tried again. His eyes popped open. "Oh, hey Ally."

"Morning. I see you and Conner had a good nap." She giggled.

"Well, see, I woke up around five, and Conner was crying. I went into his room, and tried to get him to sleep but he wouldn't. So I decided to take him downstairs, and I guess we fell asleep." He smiled half-heartedly.

"At least he got some sleep. We don't want a grumpy baby, do we?"

"Nope." Austin picked up the baby, and rocked him back and forth. His brown eyes popped open, and he stared up at his Daddy.

"_Father's raise their son's with respect and love... handle anger and pain with no need for no guns..." _Austin sang, causing a reaction from Conner.

So far, this parenting thing wasn't as hard as I thought.

I just hoped it would always be this easy.

Conner meant the world to me, and I loved him, I loved him with all my heart.

And I couldn't do anything to hurt him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I do not own "Free Now" by Sleeping With Sirens. Ha, I use a lot of songs by them;D but they have really good songs that have good messages in them, and Kellin's a dad, so it can relate to this story!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
